


"You didn't think I would let you go, did you?"

by Fannibal_The_Cannibal



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Blood, Character Death, Dark, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibal_The_Cannibal/pseuds/Fannibal_The_Cannibal
Summary: I came across a really cool Darkiplier edit with Mark all bloody with blacked out eyes. It said " You didn't think I would let you go, did you?" And I really loved this concept so I made a continuation of events from there. This is my first post on ao3 so please be nice to me. Comments are always welcome.
Kudos: 5





	"You didn't think I would let you go, did you?"

* * *

I was backing away slowly when his eyes locked onto me.

"You didn't think I would let you go, did you?" He purrs, as he stands from his position over one of my friends.

His hands were covered in blood, and his clothes were spattered.

I had literally witnessed him beat three of my closest friends to death, their lives, oozing out onto the floor.

I freeze where I am at. I can't make my body move, not now that the full force of his gaze is upon me.

Then, all of a sudden, the reality of my situation becomes too great, and I just collapse to my knees in front of him. I raise both of my hands out to the side in surrender, and just look at the bloody ground.

"Kill away" I whisper, knowing that running will only delay the inevitable.

"I'm yours" I weakly mutter and after a moment... I almost chuckle at how sadly ironic it is. A tear falls. And another. I'm going to be killed by the one person that was keeping me alive. The one that gave me a will to live.

From the security of my phone screen Dark had been my favorite of Mark's egos. The OG of all OGs. The one that I had always fantasized seeing. The one that I would have thoughts about that I would never dare mention to even my closest friends... My friends... Brutally murdered before my eyes...All gone... But now, in this very moment, the way the blood-lust fills Mark's eyes before me, I just know.

It would be selfish to not give the one that has saved you from ending it all what they desire most. More tears blur my vision as I slowly raise my eyes to him. A smile grows on his face as he looks down on me. As he towers over me. It takes everything I have to not move when he kneals down on one knee to look at me closer. Even more to not flinch away when he cups my face with both hands. My braveness only could last so long and before I know it I grow hysterical with fear to the point to where my body is screaming to get away. An attempt to do so leads to him holding tighter, and I am forced to look directly into his Dark, desiring, eyes. Before this encounter, I would have given anything for Mark to hold my face like this. Probably would have sold my soul to the devil just for a second of the caring intimacy that Mark could provide. The irony. But Mark is not mentally present and that fact is too much to bear.

I let out a whimper as I cannot even begin to fathom all of the ways he could torture me. Could Mark possibly know what he is doing? Is he trying to fight with himself to stop? Or is there a possibility that he LIKES the power that Dark gives him? My mind is reeling and I appear to be making a truly terrified noise, but I don't comprehend that I am doing so. I just keep thinking that--

"Shhhhhhhhh---" he interrupts, and for a second I do. I'm hyperventilating. Slowly... Ever so slowly. I see him lean closer to me. His gaze more intensified. I squeeze my eyes shut thinking that he may be going in to bite me like a fucking vampire, but instead I feel a light kiss on the top of my disturbed hair. 

I open my eyes in shock and he is looking at me with a warm smile.

"You are very brave, little one," he appraises, but before I can thank him or make some sort of reply the world jerks to the side and I am gone.

* * *


End file.
